Kamen rider KrystalFear
STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM. Fictional charecter biography KrystalFear is a kamen rider that travels alot. He collects captures monsters called "Undead 1/2" but he lost his memory when he joined BOARD 1/2. and that was who knows when. Later he met Nijiyo and realized that the right way is the best way. KrystalFear has collected cards from the worlds so far he has became an Oni so now he helps Nijiyo save worlds by being his partner and they don't even know it. Forms Ace Form *'Height': 212cm *'Weight': 132lb Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.0t, 300AP *'Kicking Power': 5.4t, 540AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 70ft *'Maximum Running Speed': 680m/1hr The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-03.5 harnesses the DNA of the Tiger Undead 1/2 sealed within the A: "Change Tiger" Rouse Card and fuses with the Leangle Buckle 2 Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider KrystalFear. Oni Form *'Height:' 212cm *'Weight': 294lb Ability Periments *'Punching Power:' 4.Ot, 400AP *'Kicking Power:' 6.5t, 640AP *'Maximum Jump Height:' 140ft *'Maximum Runing Speed:' 170/1hr This gives Kamen rider KrystalFear Oni abilities an alows him to use Ongeki. Cards Combinations Ace Form *Spin (7) + Weight (4) + Punch (8) = Maradur Fist *Block (3) + Electric (6) + Whip (9) = Stinging Shock *Electric (6) + Punch (8) + Weight (4) = Thunder Slam *Punch (8) + Spin (7) + Twirl fist Jack Form *Wave (10) + Weight (4) + Punch (8) = Hard Rain *Whip (9) + Weight (4) + Electric (6) = Thunder Quake King Form *Copy (2) + Block (3) + Weight (4) + DNA (5) + Electric (6) + Spin (7) + Punch (8) + Whip (9) + Wave (10) + Fusion (J) + Change (A) = Jack Hitting *Copy (2) + Block (3) + Weight (4) + DNA (5) + Electric (6) + Spin (7) + Punch (8) + Whip (9) + Wave (10) + Absorb (Q) + Change (A) = Queen Shooting *Copy (2) + Block (3) + Weight (4) + DNA (5) + Electric (6) + Spin (7) + Punch (8) + Whip (9) + Wave (10) + Evolution (K) + Change (A) = King Slashing *Copy (2) + Block (3) + Weight (4) + DNA (5) + Electric (6) + Spin (7) + Punch (8) + Whip (9) + Wave (10) + Fusion (J) + Absorb (Q) + Evolution (K) + Change (A) = Royal Kick Oni Form *Ikazuchi Ikazuchi Bakudan (Thunder Thunder Bomb) *Kamigami Goubastu (Gods Eternal Punishment) Dyna cards STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM.STOP STEALING MY PIXELS. YOU DID NOT ASK PERMISSION, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POST MY WORKS OR ANY EDIT OF THEM. Gear Leangle Buckle 2, A buckle just like Leangles only it works and looks differently. KrystalFear Rouzer, A sword like JacKnights only the blade is on the bottom. Purple Cluber, KrystalFear's Motorcycle it is similar to a Dirt bike only it has the Club symbol on the Wheels, Axle, Exaust pipe, and handle bars. Category:Kamen Riders